27 April 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-04-27 ; Comments *Peel comments on the night's football result, which saw England beat Wales 1-0. *John is delighted to receive a worthy entry to the competition he is running in which entrants have to write a song with the title, "Well Brian it was a 50-50 ball". Unfortunately, he describes the entry as being "so profoundly tasteless that I dare not read it out on the radio". Sessions *Ju Ju #1. Debut broadcast of first session. *UB40 #2. Second repeat of second session, first broadcast 25 January 1982, repeated on 11 February 1982. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Unannounced German children's song? *Ju Ju: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) *Vice Squad: Stand Strong Stand Proud (Stand Strong EP) Riot City *APB: Palace Filled With Love (single) Oily # *Crispy Ambulance: Bardo Plane (LP - The Plateau Phase) Factory Benelux *UB40: I Won't Close My Eyes (session) & *Malaria: Kaltes Klares Wasser ('White Water' single) Les Disques Du Crépuscule *Marilyn Monroe: Running Wild *Ju Ju: Hello, Good Morning (session) # *Oliver & The Black Spirits: Virimie Changermere(?) (LP - Shanje) @ *Comsat Angels: It's History (single) Polydor # @ *Fall: I'm Into CB ('Look, Know' single b-side) Kamera # *Misunderstood: Children Of The Sun (LP - Before The Dream Faded) Cherry Red # *Misunderstood: My Mind (LP - Before The Dream Faded) Cherry Red # @ *UB40: Love Is All Is Alright (session) @ & *Cruella De Ville: Drunken Uncle John (single) Good Vibrations # *Nasmak: No Touch And Go (LP - 4our Clicks) Plurex flip *Peech Boys: Don't Make Me Wait (12") West End Records # *Ju Ju: Messages (session) # @ *UB40: Folitician (session) & *Angelic Upstarts: Wasted (Loved By None) (LP - Still From The Heart) EMI # @ *Betty Lavette: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (LP - Tell Me A Lie) Motown # @ *Mob: No Doves Fly Here (single) Crass # @ *Ju Ju: Millionaire (session) # @ *Behaviour Red: Ke Ke Ke Ke Ke Ya (single) Dining Out # *Ja Ja Ja: Katz Rap (single) Ata Tak *''Peel on introducing the next track: "People really do have a very low opinion of me..."'' *UB40: Prince Baldhead Meets Gymslip And The Schoolgirls At The Chemist (session) # @ & *Descendents: Hey Hey (Fat EP) New Alliance # *Descendents: Weinerschnitzel (Fat EP) New Alliance # *Minor Threat: Stand Up (LP - Flex Your Head) Dischord Records *Ju Ju: Doreen (session) # @ *Rip Rig & Panic: Bob Hope Takes Risks # Tracks marked # also on File 2. Tracks marked @ also on File 3 and 4 (Karl's Tape 04 - April 1982) Tracks marked & also on File 5. File ;Name *1) 1982-04-27 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 *2) 1982-04-27 Peel Show & KJ S011.mp3 *3) K198204sideA *4) K198204sideB *5) KevH Tape 16.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:04:05 *2) 1:12:19 (from 11:02) *3) 1:02:31 (from 27:06) *4) 1:00:52 (to 11:37) *5) 1:30:35 (43:48-1:02:59) ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. Please address re-up requests to the mailing list. *1) Thanks to Kevin and Julian. Tape 2 *2) Created from S011 of Stewart Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. File begins with "Up Yer Egos" and "Silent Street" from Kid Jensen show broadcast the same night, and also featured on Karl's Tape 04 - April 1982. *5) KevH Tape 5 ;Available *http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/BillfromNorthWales/01%20John%20Peel/ *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Kev's Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Stewart Tapes